Rooftop
by RissaIzDeBomb
Summary: Everyone can see that Chad and Taylor are meant to be together and Chad's in love. They both have feelings for each other that they can't deny. When a familiar face shows up in New Mexico it's a fight for Taylor's heart. A Chaylor story.
1. Preparation and Arriving

**_A/N- Well, this is my second fan-fiction and it is a Chaylor. There are going to be other couples like Troy and Gabriella, Zeke and Sharpay, and Jason and Kelsi. I am going to get back to work on my other story Turning Point. I'm going to be starting some other stories too so be on the lookout._**

**Gabriella's room**

"Gabi, I don't have anything to wear," Taylor whined for the 10th time.

"Tay, I'm looking," Gabriella said as she threw clothes out of her closet.

"You haven't found anything yet. You have thrown out just about everything in your closet." Taylor said.

"I know and every single thing you have shot down," Gabriella said.

"That's because nothing in your closet is me everything is so I don't know Gabriella I guess," Taylor said.

"Well, why don't you go home and look through your closet," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"I did!" Taylor yelled.

"Okay then shut up so I can find you something to wear," Gabriella said frustrated.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and maybe by the time I get done you will have an outfit for me," Taylor said, "And remember nothing too dressy because it's just a party, nothing too casual because I don't want to be underdressed, and nothing that will make me stand out too much."

"Okay Ms. McKessie now go take a shower we only have an hour before the limo gets here and you still have to do your hair and make-up," Gabriella said.

"Oh shoot! I'm gone," Taylor says running into the shower.

15 minutes later Taylor comes out the bathroom with nothing but her towel on.

"So what am I wearing?" Taylor finally said.

"Just wait and see," Gabriella said.

Gabriella came back 5 minutes later and handed Taylor her clothes.

Taylor wasn't even halfway dress when Gabriella came back fully dressed in her sea green mesh Hot Kiss dress and brown Hollister bronze braid flip-flops.

"You got dressed fast," Taylor says shocked.

"Please, I'm not Sharpay," Gabriella says laughing, "Well, how do you like my outfit?"

"I think Troy will think you look absolutely beautiful," Taylor says starting to curl her hair.

"It's not about Troy Taylor," Gabriella says.

"Why else did you spend all yesterday picking out your outfit," Taylor asked.

"So I would have the same problem as you," she says thinking she's won the battle.

"Troy and Gabi sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g first comes love then comes marriage," Taylor sang like a little kid.

"Taylor stop!" Gabriella said covering her ears.

"You know you want to impress Troy admit it," she says.

"Oh, but wait since when are you so worried about what you wear Taylor McKessie?" Gabriella asked.

"Well," Taylor says but gets cut off.

"Well nothing I think it's because you are going out with Chad Danforth!" Gabriella squeals.

"Whatever Gabriella. I only agreed to go because I needed a date," Taylor says.

"But I remember you being oh so happy when he asked you," Gabriella says adding eyeliner to Taylor.

"I was just caught up in the moment," Taylor says.

"Yeah right," Gabriella says finishing up Taylor's make-up, "you so have a crush on him."

**30 minutes later**

"Girls! The boys are here," Nina (Gabriella's mom) says.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! I am so nervous about this Gabi. Help me I've never gone out with somebody so popular! What if I mess up something or look stupid! I don't want to look stupid in front of Chad! You were right I did have a crush on Chad! Give me some advice! Help me!" Taylor screamed as Gabriella dragged her down the stairs.

"Taylor calm down everything is going to be find. You're beautiful and you don't have anything to worry about," Gabriella says.

"You're not nervous at all," Taylor says.

"No! Its just Troy," Gabriella says sitting down with Taylor on the couch.

"Oh man here they come," Taylor says trying to relax.

"Hey Gabi," Troy says as he walked into the room.

"Aww I need to get my camera," Nina says, "You guys stay right where you are."

"Hey Taylor," Chad says.

"H-hey Chad," Taylor says uneasy.

"I can't wait for tonight to start," Chad says a little nervous himself. He had never gone out with someone so smart and he didn't want to say something stupid to make himself seem stupid.

"I can't wait either," Taylor says smiling.

"Woo hoo! I'm back! Everybody stand up against the wall," Nina says positioning the camera.

"Okay now on the count of three every say-," Nina starts.

"Mom, we're not in kindergarten. Can you just take the picture so we can go," Gabriella said blushing.

"Oh okay sorry," she says.

Once all the pictures are taken the boys escort the ladies out the house and into the limo.

"You look really hot tonight," Troy says.

"You look good too," Gabriella says smiling.

"I just look good not hot, awesome, excellent or nothing like that," Troy whines.

"Okay you look especially sexy tonight," she says seductively.

"I like that," he says kissing her nose.

Troy had on a blue jean Phat Farm visor, light blue, white, and brown striped Phat Farm polo shirt, blue jean Phat Farm shorts, and blue and brown Hollister sandals.

**Back with Taylor and Chad**

"Taylor," Chad said shyly.

"Yeah Chad," she said startled by his sensitive tone.

"You look really nice tonight," he said.

"Thanks," she said blushing, "Gabi picked it out for me. It took almost all day," she said.

Taylor had on an olive green Hot Kiss tank top with a rose on it, blue jean Hot Kiss cuffed Bermuda shorts, and brown gold lurex Hollister flip-flops.

"Well it was all worth it," Chad said.

Taylor smiled and got in the limo. Chad followed checking out the features from behind.

"Nice," he said.

"You better be talking about the leather seats Chad," Nina said startling them.

"Of course I was Ms. Montez," he said.

"You kids have a nice time," she said, "And you don't try anything with her. She's like a daughter to me and I am trusting you with her."

"I'll take good care of her," Chad said as they took off down the street.

Troy starts laughing as soon as they pulled off.

"Shut up man," Chad said throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey, I'm not the one who got caught checking out Taylor's butt," Troy said laughing.

Gabriella hit Troy in the head and Troy said, "What was that for? He was too looking at her butt. Why do you think your mom said that?"

Chad looked at Taylor who was blushing like crazy.

"Boys please can we just have a nice time and forget about it. Right Tay," Gabriella says.

"Yeah," Taylor says quietly.

"I'm sorry Taylor. I'm a guy and it was so tempting. I hope this doesn't ruin the night," Chad says in Taylor's ear.

"No, I understand Chad. I'm not mad," Taylor said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Gabriella I forgot I got something for you," Troy said.

"Really what is it?" Gabriella said.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," Troy said.

Gabriella did just that while he slipped on the diamond ring he bought her.

"Oh my this is gorgeous!" Gabriella said, "Thank you so much Troy!"

"No problem babe," he said kissing her. Pretty soon they were making out. Chad and Taylor were starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Congratulations on the decathlon win," Chad said.

"Thanks, congratulations on the big game," Taylor said.

"I hope that we can maybe get to know each other a little bit better tonight," Chad said leaning in for a kiss.

Taylor noticed that he was trying to kiss her and that scared her so she quickly said, "Yeah I haven't really been on a date for a while." Great thing to say Taylor now he's going to think you're an amateur.

"Well there's always a first," Chad said feeling rejected.

"I like your outfit. It must have cost a lot," Taylor said.

"Yeah it did," he said. Chad had his hair tied back with a blue jean Phat Farm hat, navy blue and white Phat Farm T-shirt, blue jean Phat Farm shorts, and all white high top air forces.

"I don't like paying a lot of money on clothes," Taylor said.

"I can tell," Chad said. He noticed that Taylor looked said.

"I didn't mean it that way Taylor," Chad said.

"I know what you meant," Taylor said.

"But you look cute when you're expensive," Chad said.

**Arriving at the party**

When they arrived at the party everybody was cheering. Chad and Troy stepped out of the limo onto the red and white Wildcats carpet and opened the door for their beauties. As they walked down the carpet everyone cheered for them.

"What team!" Chad said "Wildcats!" echoed everyone "Get'cha head the game!" everyone screamed.

When they entered the house the whole place was hyped. There were speakers everywhere playing hip-hop music. People were in the middle of a big room dancing. The guys just are cool while girls were shaking and grinding them. Most of the girls were dressed in skimpy little outfits.

"Gabi, this isn't what I thought it would be. I'm calling my mom to pick me up," Taylor said.

Chad snatched the phone out of her hand and put it in his pocket "No don't do that," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Tay, come on," Gabriella said rolling her eyes at Chad.

"Where are you going? Why don't you want to stay," Troy says hugging Gabriella.

"Look at this place. People are practically having sex on the dance floor," Taylor says.

"We don't have to do that we can just talk," Troy says.

"Taylor please don't go. I want to spend some time with you. We don't have to do that either. We can just talk too," Chad says giving his charming smile.

"Okay, fine I'll stay but if any guys hit on me I'm leaving," she says not being able to resist Chad.

"But you can just hang with Gabriella for now because Troy and I have to take care of some business in the kitchen," Chad says after hearing some arguing in the kitchen.

"Yeah see you later Gabi," Troy says giving her a kiss.

"Oh my gosh you are like so perfect for each other," Taylor says after the guys leave.

"I know he is so sweet," Gabriella says.

"Yeah, I don't know what to think of Chad. I don't know if he really is sweet or if he just wants sex," Taylor says.

"You are crazy! Did you see the way he was looking at you?" Gabriella says.

"I bet he looks at all his girls like that," Taylor says.

"Whatever Taylor he likes you and you like him too," Gabriella says.

"Yeah well what about the scene getting into the car," Taylor says.

"So what he was looking at your butt. Most guys do," Gabriella says sitting down.

"No, not most guys really just him," Taylor says sitting beside her.

"Boys look at you all the time at school you just never notice," Gabriella says.

"You are just saying that Gabi," Taylor says.

"That's not true. It's not like you're ugly or anything. You just need to loosen up a little and have fun," Gabriella says.

"Can I have this dance," Troy says.

Gabriella looks at Taylor and she says, "Girl go on I'm okay. I'll just sit here and watch."

"Okay bye Tay," Gabriella says walking hand in hand with Troy.

**With Troy and Gabriella**

"Hey look it's Sharpay and Zeke," Gabriella said.

"Wasup guys," Troy said.

"Hey what's going on man," Zeke said giving Troy a manly shake.

"Hey guys," Sharpay said munching on a cookie.

"So you finally decided to go out," Gabriella said.

"Yup," Sharpay said.

"So you asked her out," Troy said.

"No I loved these cookies so much I just had to go out with him," Sharpay says reaching for another cookie.

"Dang Sharpay slow down," Troy said.

"Let her eat. These cookies are gold. Secret family recipe," Zeke said.

"Can I try one," Gabriella said.

"No!" Sharpay said snatching the bag away.

"I've been refilling that bag every ten minutes for like the last two hours," Zeke said.

"Speaking of refill. I need one," Sharpay said sticking her refill.

"I'll see you guys later. I gotta get some more cookies out of the car," Zeke said.

"Bye guys," Gabriella said.

"See ya later," Zeke said.

"Look at Kelsi and Jason. They are finally talking to each other," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"Let's go and get them more comfortable," Gabriella said.

"Gabi, can't we just have fun together. Stop trying to play matchmaker," Troy said.

"Sorry," Gabriella said kissing him.

"That's better," he said continuing to kiss her.

**With Taylor**

"Are you Taylor McKessie?" Johnetta a brunette cheerleader said.

"Yeah," Taylor said.

"So you're the nerd that goes out with Chad," Johnetta said.

"Excuse me," Taylor said.

"I'm sorry where are my manners. I'm Johnetta Robinson. Mostly known as head cheerleader and Chad's ex-girlfriend," she said proudly.

"So what do you want with me," Taylor said.

"Don't cop an attitude," Johnetta said.

"Whatever," Taylor said walking away.

"Why are you walking away? Bitch!" Johnetta said.

"I'm walking away because I don't feel like dealing with your ignorant ass," Taylor said getting mad.

"Bitch please Chad doesn't want you," Johnetta said.

"How would you know?" Taylor said.

"Come on Chad just broke up with me this morning. He is only going out with you to get back at me. I really don't understand how a ugly ass nerd is going to make me jealous," Johnetta said.

Taylor didn't say anything.

"Well I want you to keep your fat ass out of my mans face," Johnetta said.

"Chad's not like that," Taylor said blinking away tears.

"You believe what you want but just stay away from him before you catch an ass whooping," Johnetta said bumping Taylor as she walked away.

Taylor ran to Chad's backyard where she could be alone and cry.

"Tay," Gabriella said.

"What," Taylor said looking up with tears coming from her eyes.

"I saw what happened," Gabriella said.

"So," Taylor said.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah I'm not going to let her bother me. I don't even like Chad that much," she said.

"Taylor don't lie to yourself. You like Chad a lot," Gabriella said wrapping her arm around Taylor's shoulder.

"Well he doesn't like me. He only wants to get back at that girl," Taylor said releasing tears again.

"Don't listen to her. She is just jealous," Taylor said.

"Why would she be jealous of me? I'm an ugly nerd," Taylor said wiping away tears.

"No you're not," a voice said.

Taylor looked up and saw Chad looking down upon her. Chad looked at her tear stained face.

"Don't say that because you are not ugly. You are very sexy," Chad said.

"Whatever," Taylor said.

"I'm serious Taylor," Chad said.

"No you are just saying that me make me feel better. You are only going out with me to make Johnetta jealous," Taylor said.

"What are you talking about?" Chad said sitting on the other side of Taylor.

"She's who caused all this mess. She came talking a bunch of stuff to Taylor saying that you don't like her and you are only trying to make Johnetta jealous," Gabriella said.

"Don't listen to that liar," Chad said.

"Tell me the truth Chad. Are you really only going out with me to make her jealous?" Taylor said.

"No, I'm going out with you because I like you," he said into her eyes.

"Why did you break up with her?" Taylor asked.

"She cheated on me with quarterback Shawn Rosemond," Chad said.

"Oh," she said.

"Don't worry about her. I like you," Chad said hugging her.

"I'll leave you too alone," Gabriella said.

"You want some punch?" Chad said.

"Yeah sure," Taylor said.

Chad comes back with a glass of punch for himself and Taylor.

"Let's make a toast," Chad said.

"You're not trying to get me drunk?" Taylor said jokingly.

"Of course not," he says.

They clink glasses and drink. Chad takes off his shirt revealing his rock hard abs. Taylor is speechless in awe.

"Earth to Taylor," Chad says.

"Yeah," Taylor says.

"You were staring at my sexy abs," Chad says laughed.

"No I wasn't," Taylor said looking away.

"I'm sexy, I sexy," Chad says getting in Taylor's face.

"Move Chad!" she screams.

"Not until you admit that I'm sexy," Chad says.

"Okay, okay fine you're sexy," Taylor said.

"I thought so," Chad said then jumping in the pool splashing water all over Taylor.

"Hey!" Taylor says.

"Sorry," Chad says.

"You got me all wet," Taylor says.

"You can always take your clothes off and let them dry," Chad says with a smirk.

"Well they're not that wet," Taylor says.

"Thought so," he said.

Taylor smiled and lay out on the beach chair looking at the sky. "Thank you God"

**_A/N- Well that was just the start. If I can get at least 5 reviews for this then I'll continue. I know the alert systems are down so I don't know how many I'll get. Anyway tell me what you think!_**


	2. Dance Off

_**A/N- Well here is my next chapter to Rooftop. There is more to happen at the party so don't think that it was over. Thank you for the reviews. I think that's the most I've gotten for one chapter. Here's chapter 2:**_

"Let's go to the dance floor," Chad said getting out of the pool.

"Ok," Taylor said.

"Dry me off," Chad said.

"What?" Taylor said.

"Take the towel and dry off my wet body," he said.

"Whatever," Taylor said walking into the house, "This dude is tripping."

"Forget you!" Chad screamed as he dried himself off.

Taylor left Chad outside redressing as she went onto the dance floor to be with her best friend. She didn't see her so she just danced around to the music.

"Move out of my way bitch," Johnetta said.

"Excuse you," Taylor said getting fed up with her.

"Get off the dance floor. You can't even dance," Johnetta said.

"You don't know what I can do," Taylor said.

"Can you dance?" Johnetta said sarcastically.

"I don't know can you?" Taylor said.

"That sounds like a challenge to me," Johnetta says, "Bring it on science geek."

"Crank it up DJ!" someone yelled.

The DJ started blasting _Walk It Out by DJ Unk._ Johnetta immediately started to dance and then she was right in Taylor's face.

"Do something?" someone else yelled in the crowd.

Chad walked in his house and saw nothing but a big crowd of people and heard people screaming like crazy. He marched to where they were to get a better look. He couldn't not believe it, there was his ex girlfriend and his date battling each other on the dance floor. He didn't even know Taylor could dance, yet alone have the courage the dance in front of a crowd of people. She was actually good too and in his opinion was schooling Johnetta. He started to scream and cheer as Gabriella walked up and saw what was going on. She and Troy started screaming for Taylor.

As the song went off the DJ said, "Ok we are going to do this the old fashion way. If you want to vote for Taylor then scream and if you want to vote for Johnetta scream. Ok now if you like Johnetta represent."

The cheerleaders went off along with a lot of Johnetta's friends.

"Ok now what about Taylor?" he said.

The whole crowd was screaming like crazy. "Ok I think we have our winner. Ms. Taylor McKessie!" the DJ screamed.

Taylor couldn't believe it. She had beat Johnetta the captain of the cheerleading squad in a dance competition. She was proud of herself. Chad made his way to her along with Gabriella and Troy. "Taylor you were great!" Gabriella screamed as she hugged her best friend. "Well Taylor I didn't know that you could dance like that," Chad said wrapping his arm around her. "Yeah you schooled ole Johnetta," Troy said.

"Hold up!" Johnetta said, "This isn't over. I want a rematch!"

"Johnetta give it up. She beat you fair and square," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"I don't care I want a rematch and this time get your friends. My girls against your friends will be no match," Johnetta said.

"Taylor just ignore her," Gabriella said.

"Ok, fine," Taylor, said.

"Good you get five minutes to get a routine together," Johnetta said walking away.

Taylor got Gabriella, Kelsi, and Sharpay together. They all knew the song _Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child_. They made up their routine and went to the dance floor.

"Okay Johnetta's group what's your song?" he said.

"We want _Get Me Bodied by Beyonce_ please," one of the girls, said.

"This time everyone will vote once and then we will count them," DJ said.

Johnetta's group danced to the extended version doing all the dances in the end and grabbing boys as their partners too. Once they were over Johnetta said, "Beat that."

"Taylor's group what song would you like?" the DJ said.

"Lose My Breath," Sharpay said.

"Ok let's go," the DJ said.

They danced until they had sweat dripping off of their faces. "That was hot!" Chad said.

"Thanks," Taylor said.

They just stood there and stared at each other until Troy said, "Earth to Taylor and Chad," Troy said, "They're about to announce the winner."

"This winner of the dance competition is," the DJ said pausing.

_**A/N- Okay I know this chapter is short. I'll make the next one longer if I can get some more reviews. Also tell who you would like to see win the dance competition. I've also added a new chapter to my other story Turning Point.**_


	3. First Kiss

_**A/N- Here is the next chapter and this chapter will be pretty fluffy but with a little bit of drama. Oh yeah thanks for all the reviews. Keep reading and I promise it will get much better.**_

"And the winner is…" The DJ said, "Taylor's group congratulations."

The whole crowd went wild as they all screamed. Johnetta rolled her eyes and walked over to them. She stuck out her hand and said, "Good effort." As soon as Taylor reached for her hand she pulled it away and said, "Psych you must be crazy. I ain't shaking any nerds hand."

"Whatever Tay don't even trip off of her. You guys were great and you won fair and square," Troy said.

"I know I never thought I would see you and Gabriella grinding to the music like that," Chad said putting his arm around her.

"That was tight yall," Zeke said handing Sharpay another bag of cookies.

"We kicked her ass," Sharpay said.

"Whatever they only voted for yall because they felt sorry for you. It's clear that we were better," Johnetta said interfering.

"You just can't except the fact that someone else can beat you," Taylor said stepping up to her.

"You want to fight," Johnetta says pushing her.

"Ay yo stop," Chad says.

"Thank you baby. I knew you wasn't gone let this fool talk to me like that," Johnetta said hugging Chad.

"No you need to stop," Chad said pushing Johnetta off him.

"Why are you doing this to me baby? I loved you and you broke up with me just because I was pregnant. Now you know that shit ain't right," Johnetta said.

"Is that true Chad?" Taylor asked getting pissed off.

"Hell naw that ain't true. Don't believe anything that comes out of her mouth. I broke up with her because she cheated and she knows exactly why too," Chad said.

"Why would you go for some ugly fat ass nerd like that?" Johnetta asked.

"Don't call her that. Her name is Taylor and she is special to me. She's not just some nerd and she's beautiful. The only reason I even went out with you was for sex because on the real you aren't really that pretty," Chad said.

"Don't lie. You know you want more of this," Johnetta said lifting up her skirt and mooning the crowd.

"You and your friends just get the hell out of here," Chad said.

"Fine we're leaving and you're going to be sorry when the nerd leaves you when she figures out what a dummy you really are," Johnetta says leaving.

**5 minutes later**

"Hey Tay," Chad says walking over to her standing by the punch bowl.

"Wasup Chad," Taylor says.

"You aren't mad at me are you?" He says.

"No, I just can't believe you went out with her just for sex," Taylor says.

"I know I was really stupid. I'm turning over a new leaf now," Chad says.

"You promise," Taylor said.

"I promise," Chad said giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

"I want all the lovers to hit the dance floor right now," the DJ said as he played _DJ Play A Love Song by Jamie Foxx._

"May I have this dance beautiful," Chad says.

"Of course," Taylor says taking his hand.

"I really, really like you," Chad said.

"I like you too Chad," Taylor said blushing.

"I know this may be kind of fast but I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Chad said.

"Yeah, I would like that Chad," Taylor says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Good, I promise that I will be the best boyfriend that I can be," Chad says.

"Okay," Taylor says.

Before Taylor knows anything his lips meets hers. Fireworks go off inside her and she feels his warm luscious lips on hers. She doesn't know what to do so she presses her lips up against his a little more. It seems like the whole party has stopped to watch them. Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Zeke are all cheering their friends on.

**_A/N- Ok yeah it was kind of short again. If I can get up to 20 or 25 reviews then I'll make it longer next chapter. Anyway tell me what you think. Constructive criticism please._**


	4. Scary Moments

A/N- Long time no see everybody. I'm back with a new chapter: I now have 24 reviews and that's good considering this is only my 4th chapter. I might not have to update again until like next week because I am working on my other story Bling and I want to finish Turning Point by the time school is out.

Right after the kiss

"Taylor!" Gabriella screamed as she grabbed her arm pulling her away from Chad.

"What!" Taylor mocked.

"Don't play dumb with me I saw Chad kiss you," Gabriella said.

"I know it was so amazing!" Taylor said.

"I knew you two were meant to be together," Gabriella said.

"Have you and Troy kissed yet?" Taylor asked.

"Duh we kissed earlier today," Gabriella said.

"What do you mean duh, you didn't tell me!" Taylor said.

"Oh yeah well it was unbelievable!" Gabriella said.

"Oh my it was unbelievable!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Gabriella said hitting Troy on the arm.

"What are you guys over here screaming about?" Troy asked rubbing his arm.

"Chad kissed Taylor," Gabriella said.

"Gabriella!" Taylor said.

"What the world needs to know that you two are a couple," Gabriella says.

"Just because he kissed me doesn't mean we're a couple," Taylor said.

"Yeah it does," Gabriella said.

"Well I don't want to hear you girls argue so I'm going to talk to Chad," Troy said.

Troy and Chad

"Wasup Chad my man," Troy said.

"Hey Troy how's everything going," Chad said.

"Party's tight and everything. How's everything going with Taylor?" Troy asked.

"We're ok why," Chad said.

"Dude you haven't gotten a kiss from her yet," Troy said jabbing him.

"I know you know that I kissed her," Chad said smiling.

"That's what's up," Troy said slapping hands with him.

"You know how I get down," Chad said.

"So are you going to take the next step with her," Troy said.

"I don't think Taylor is that type of girl," Chad said.

"Oh well I know I'm going to get some with Gabriella," Troy said.

"Yeah right you ain't getting squat from math geek," Chad said.

"Then you ain't getting squat from science geek," Troy said.

"Bet I do," Chad said.

"Let's make a bet. I bet you I can get Gabriella to give it up before you can get Taylor to," Troy said.

"No you don't," Sharpay butted in.

"Huh," Chad said.

"I'm telling Gabriella and Taylor that you guys are making bets on who can have sex first," Sharpay said starting to run.

"Sharpay no," Chad said grabbing her.

"What that's wrong. That would hurt both Gabi and Tay if they found out. Why would you guys want to hurt them like that," Sharpay said.

"You're right. That was a stupid idea. Please don't tell them and we won't have the bet," Troy said.

"Fine but promise me you won't bet on girls like that again," Sharpay said.

"We promise," they both said in unison.

"Good," Sharpay said walking away.

"That was close," Chad said.

"Yeah I really care about Gabriella, I would hate to loose her over something stupid like that," Troy said.

"Yeah same with me," Chad said.

Couple minutes later

"Chad! Bro look at Kelsi!" Jason said holding Kelsi up to him.

"Damn bad breath," Chad said.

"This is not funny!" Jason said.

"She's drunk why are you yelling at me!" Chad said.

"Somebody spiked the punch," Jason said as Kelsi threw up on the floor.

"Shit!" Chad yelled.

"You better let everyone know that it's spiked," Jason said.

"Yeah you're right," Chad said going to the microphone.

"I just wanted to let everyone know that some ignorant ass person spiked the punch. So don't drink it unless you want to get drunk," Chad said into the mike.

"Nice," Jason said patting him on the back.

Chad runs out back to where the girls are up.

"Wasup Chad," Gabriella said.

"Hey did you guys here the announcement I just made?" Chad said.

"No," Taylor said.

"Okay well someone spiked the punch so don't drink it okay," Chad said.

"Alright," the girls said.

"But I'm kind of thirsty what do we drink?" Gabriella said.

"You thirsty Tay?" Chad said.

"Yeah I guess," Taylor said.

"Stay here I'll go get you some water," Chad said.

"Thanks," Taylor said.

"Ooh girl you are lucky, no we are lucky," Gabriella said.

"I know," Taylor says.

"When Chad comes back tell him I've gone to meet my boyfriend," Gabriella says.

"K," Taylor says.

Gabriella leaves and Taylor decides to take a look at the garden. She was walking when she felt some hands grab he waist. She thought it was Chad but he tightened his grip and covered her mouth. He looked up and saw a guy that she recognized as one of Chad's friends from the basketball team. She tried to break a loose from his grip but he just held her tighter. He began to kiss her. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth and began to carry her into a room. He threw her on the ground and shut the door behind him. Taylor started screaming while he took off his belt. He grabbed her and pushed her up against a wall as she screamed. He began to rip off her clothes. Taylor was scared and didn't know what was going to happen.

Outside Chad was walking back with the drinks when he heard a scream that sounded like Taylor's. He dropped everything and ran to the screaming. He kicked down the door and saw his friend with Taylor mauling her. She was crying and screaming. Chad grabbed him and began to punch him. When the boy was beaten so badly he stopped and went over to a crying Taylor. He hugged her and she cried into him and thanked him for being there.

"Are you okay?" Chad said.

"Yeah," Taylor said.

"Did he it you or anything?" Chad said.

"No he just grabbed me," Taylor said.

"Okay shh, shh calm down I'm here now," Chad said.

"Chad I want to go home," she said.

"I don't want you to go home just yet," Chad said drying her eyes.

"But I'm scared he'll come back," Taylor said.

"Trust me he won't come back. Just stick with me and I promise nobody will mess with you," Chad said.

"You promise," Taylor said.

"Promise," Chad said giving her a peck on the lips.

A/N- Okay that was another chapter. You know the drill. Read and review please. I've been doing pretty good with reviews so don't stop now. A little drama in this chapter but nothing really big, I promise the next chapter will be pretty much full of fluff.


	5. Crushes

**_A/N- I'm back with the new chapter to this story. Thank you for all the reviews. This is going better than I expected. I just want to remind everyone that I have a new chapter for Turning Point up if you haven't already seen it. I'll have Bling updated too this week and I might start a new story depending on what I do._**

"Tay let's take a walk," Chad said grabbing Taylor by the hand.

She pulled away first but with hesitation took Chad's hand and walked with him.

"That's right come closer I promise I won't eat you," Chad joked.

"I'm coming," Taylor said, "Where are we going?"

"Hey Chad why are you leaving your party?" Troy called out from the house.

"Bang!" went something inside the house.

"Could you and the guys watch it for a little while until I get back!" Chad yelled from the street.

"Anyway as I was saying before I was interrupted we are going to walk to the park."

"The one right down the street."

"Yeah they have everything there, I mean slides, swings, teeter-tots,"

"Um Chad what are you doing at the park?" Taylor asked cutting him off.

"Well I often have to baby sit my little sister because my mom and dad both work and my brother is too busy being a 15 year old."

"Cool I didn't even know you had siblings."

"Yeah you have any?"

"Yeah I have a little sister who's 10."

"Maybe we can baby-sit together sometime."

Taylor smiled and said, "Yeah I'd like that a lot."

"Only thing is that my sister gets on my nerves. She is such a tattle-tell. She goes in my room and goes through my stuff!"

"So I take it you don't want to have kids," Taylor said laughing.

"Well I wouldn't mind having them with you. They might be quiet, smart, and mysterious like you," Chad whispered.

"Or they could be loud, stupid, and obnoxious like you," Taylor said.

"Now that really hurt," Chad said grabbing his heart.

"I doubt it we will even stay together that long," Taylor said taking a seat on the bench at the park.

"Well why not," Chad replied taking a seat next to her.

"I don't know this whole thing between me and you feels weird," Taylor said messing with her rings.

"I don't quite understand what you mean," Chad said wrapping his arms around hers.

"Well I know I never told you and tried not to show it but all those hurtful things you and your friends said to me really hurt me. You know all the ugly duckling and nerd comments really cut deep. I always had a crush on you but you were always the main one saying mean things about me. I never really even understood why either. It's like you set your mind to hate me and make my life a living hell," Taylor said softly.

"I'm sorry," Chad said watching as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Can you tell me why you chose me?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, I guess I sort of liked you too. You were just really smart and to tell you the truth I was sort of intimidated. I knew I could never be as smart as you. Then when I saw you in class and saw how smart you were I knew that I could never get a date with me and that angered me because I am used to having all the girls I want. So then I just made fun of you to conceal my anger. I know it may sound stupid and it's no excuse for the way I treated you. I am sincerely sorry for what I did. Will you please forgive me Tay, Tay?" Chad said starting to tickle her.

"Yes, Chad I forgive you," Taylor said laughing.

He poked her in the stomach and she laughed again. "Wow you are severely ticklish," Chad said teasing her.

A gust of wind blew by and Taylor shivered. She was mentally kicking herself for not wearing a jacket. She hated being cold and was really shaking. Chad noticed her shivering and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thanks Chad," Taylor said putting her arms through the sleeves.

"You're welcomed it looked like you were having a seizure over there," Chad laughed.

"Shut up," Taylor said hitting him in the arm. She then got up and walked over to a swing.

"Push me Chad!" she yelled across the park. Chad got up and walked over to her.

"You are such a baby," Chad said pushing her gently.

"You big strong basketball man this is hardest you can push me," Taylor said.

"Are you sure you want me to push you hard," Chad said hesitantly.

"Do it!" Taylor screamed.

Chad pushed her hard and fast. She went high up into the sky and she flew like a bird. She jumped off the swing and landed straight onto her feet. Chad couldn't believe what he saw. He stood there like an idiot and stared. Taylor walked back to him and pushed the swing until it hit him in the chest.

"Earth to Chad," Taylor laughed.

"Oh sorry," Chad said with his mouth still open.

"Are you surprised?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I really am," Chad said taking a seat on the swing.

"I'm not just some science geek. I am a normal person. I liked to have fun too," Taylor said.

"I know," Chad said pulling her down on his lap.

"I know you told me you liked me but when did you really actually start liking me?" Taylor said.

"I started liking you really the first time I saw you. You were pretty and different, you know not the normal skinny cheerleader. You have the curve thing going on and I really find that sexy," Chad said, "When did you start liking me?"

"I first started liking you when I saw you play basketball. You had never noticed me then but I saw you play and I thought you looked so good on the court that I just had a big crush."

"Then I went and messed it up. If I hadn't picked on you and I had just asked you out earlier would you have said yes?"

"Yes, I would have died in happiness," Taylor said.

"I'm really sorry I messed things up," Chad said.

"It's okay we were going to get together some way anyhow." Taylor said hugging him. Taylor took in his sweet scent. She snuggled into his arms and felt like she could stay there forever. She felt safe in his arms. He took her face in his hands and kissed her like never before. Taylor wraps her arms around his neck and starts to tickle his back. He starts laughing so she tickles him under the arms and on his stomach until he looses his balance and falls backward letting Taylor fall forward onto her feet.

"You are in big trouble!" Chad says and then gets up and tackling her in the mulch giving her a tickle attack too. She laughs hysterically as he continues to tickle her until he sees the blood on her hand and stops.

"Taylor you're bleeding!" Chad says picking her up and taking her over to the bench where they were sitting before.

"Chad put me down I'm fine it doesn't even hurt," Taylor kicks.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chad asked concerned.

"Chad I'm fine. Why are you so worried about a splinter?"

"I just don't ever want to hurt you again."

"Don't worry about it so much," Taylor says wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"It's starting to get late maybe we should head back," Chad says.

"Yeah you're right we sh," Taylor says stopping to answer her phone.

"Oh hey Gabi!" Taylor says walking a couple steps away from him.

"Thanks Gabi," Chad mumbles as he walks along.

"Oh my Gabi I will have to tell you all about it!" Chad hears Taylor say.

Chad continues to walk back hearing everything Taylor says. He starts thinking about what it would be like to make love to each other. He had played it in his head many, many times but he knew nothing could compare to the real thing.

"Bye Gabi I'll see you when we get back," Chad hears Taylor finally hanging up.

"Bout time you hung up that damn phone," Chad says only half joking.

"Sorry but Gabi called and you know we have to talk!" Taylor says.

Chad runs up to her and tickles her again until she falls on someone's lawn. Taylor starts to cough uncontrollably. Chad hits her on the back but she starts wheezing. Chad starts to get scared so he starts panicking and runs away to find help. Taylor finally takes control of her and uses her inhaler. She notices Chad is gone and sits down until she can catch enough breath to walk back to his house. By the time she gets there she is super pissed he left her there alone having an asthma attack in the dark. She storms in the house and grabs her coat and is ready to go. She opens the door and runs right into Chad.

"Taylor what are you doing back here? We thought something bad happened to you. Are you okay? I didn't know what was going on so I ran back to get help."

Taylor felt stupid and she tried to hide her coat and keys but he noticed.

"Were you about to leave?"

"Yes, I was but I'm not anymore. I thought you just left me there to die," Taylor said.

"I would never leave you hurt!" Chad said hugging her, "Now come on and lets get back to the party."

"Okay," Taylor says taking Chad's arm.

"Okay now if you haven't gotten on the dance floor yet this is your chance get out there and dance!" the DJ said. He played _Buy You a Drink by T-Pain._

All of the couples got on the dance floor and started dancing on each other. Chad held Taylor's hips as she grinded against him to the beat until the song was over.

"Okay now everyone it's time to get gone. She get your shit and leave!" Chad screamed over the microphone. Everyone began to pile out until the only people left were Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, and the people who were drunk and had passed out on the floor.

Chad and Troy got all the drunken people up to leave while the girls talked to each other about their nights.

"Tay Troy and I are going out to the limo," Gabriella said.

Taylor walked around until she found Chad in the kitchen cleaning up. She decided to help him clean up and started throwing half eaten pizza slices. She was sweeping up some junk off the floor when Chad backs right into her making her fall and knock over the trash can.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there," Chad says helping her up.

"This is like the hundredth time you've said sorry tonight," Taylor said smiling.

"You don't have to help clean this junk Troy will help me," Chad says volunteering Troy.

"I sort of have to be home by 12 and it's 11:30 now so I was thinking maybe you could drop me off first," Taylor said.

"Oh shit!' Chad screams looking at the clock, "I'm sorry I really want to get you home on time let's go."

"And this is like the twentieth time I've been pulled, pushed, or shoved," Taylor says as Chad pulls her.

"Ooh sorry," Chad says as they get in the limo.

"What took you guys so long?" Gabriella asked annoyed, "We've been in this limo waiting forever I have to get home before my mother freaks out!"

"I know what you guys were doing," Troy whispers to Chad.

"Naw man it wasn't even like that," Chad says.

On the ride home the girls feel asleep right in the guys arms. They covered them up with the blankets they had and let them sleep on their laps.

"So what happened with you and Taylor at the park today?" Troy asked.

"We just hung out," Chad said.

"That's it nothing special happened," Troy says.

"No well we had a little talk about some things, I kissed her again, and then I tickled her."

"My little Chad is growing up. You think Taylor's the one?"

"Yeah I honestly do. You think Gabriella's the one?"

"Of course."

"Speaking of Gabi here's her stop." Chad said.

Troy picked her up and carried her to the door.

"I had a really good time tonight Troy," Gabriella said.

"Me too, I really want to do this again sometime," Troy said.

"I'd really like that," Gabriella said.

"Me too," Troy said kissing her. They stood there making out for a good 3 minutes before Chad had the limo driver honk the horn. "Hurry up!" Chad yelled out the window.

Troy got back in the car and hit Chad upside the head. "Dude why do you always mess everything up?"

"I have to get Taylor home by 12 and it's 11:45. You can kiss Gabi some other time. Limo driver step on it!"

"Calm down we'll get there," Troy said.

"Yeah so what did you and Gabi do while we were gone," Chad asked.

"Well we hung out nothing big. We kissed a couple times but I mostly chilled with the guys while she hung out with Sharpay talking about hair and nails," Troy said.

"I feel for you," Chad said patting him on the shoulder.

"Well I hope you are happy because we are here and it's only 11:55."

Chad shakes Taylor to wake her up but it doesn't work. "Oh God," Chad says and then shakes her a little harder. She still doesn't wake up so he tickles her until she gets up. He then picks her up and carries her to the door.

"Thanks Chad," Taylor says.

"For what?"

"This night. It was the most fun I have had in a while. I'm really glad we got to open up to each other too," Taylor says unlocking the door. She starts to walk in but Chad pulls her arm and kisses her. They kiss until she hears a loud honk of a horn and gets startled.

"Well I'm right on time so I better get in the house before my mom comes looking for me," Taylor says giving him one more peck on the cheek.

**_A/N- Well I hope you liked this chapter. It was in the middle of long and short. I still have to school and I have to get up early so it's my bedtime. You know the drill review please. In the next chapter Taylor's going to get a surprise visit and they are going to hang out at the beach together. So more reviews I get the sooner I'll post again._**


	6. AN

Hey everyone this is Chaylor4lyfe a.k.a. Larissa Williams. I will be starting a new story about the High School Musical characters in college. It was be more like a TV show with different episodes and guest appearances by celebrities. I would not only like to use celebrities but I would like some guest appearances by some other normal people like you and me. My older sister put up a message on myspace and her best friend put one up on imdb. I am looking for people of all ages to appear in the story. Just give me your name and age and a link to a picture. You can PM me and give me the information. If you have a myspace I'll give it to my sister and she'll contact you about it. If I would like to use you I'll give you a description of your character and you decide whether you want to take the role or whatever. So if you don't want to be in it just don't reply. If you do just make sure you PM me and let me know. Or if you're not a member then post a review with a way I can contact you.

_**Thank you, **_

_**Larissa **_


	7. Surprise!

**A/N- What up everyone I'm back with my update for Rooftop! If you read Turning Point you should know about my schedule. Sorry I didn't get it updated yesterday like I promised but my Internet was down yesterday so I'm updating twice today. Look for an IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! Enjoy the chapter…**

6**:00 A.M. Saturday morning**

Chad was standing outside of Taylor's door deciding when was the right time to ring the door. He kept doing countdowns to when he would ring the bell. He chickened out about ten times and kept telling himself that the next time he was really going to do it. He continued that process about ten more times. He had on a simple white Hollister shirt and red Hollister active shorts. His hair was tied back into a ponytail because he knew it would get wet (hint, hint). He was counting again when the door swung open. He stood there with his mouth open while a half asleep half awake Taylor stepped out and shut the door running right into him.

"Chad."

"Uh, um hey Taylor."

Chad was embarrassed and didn't have any idea how to say what he wanted to say now. Taylor always tensed up a bit around Chad but now since they were going out she was even shyer afraid of doing something stupid to make Chad break up with her.

"This is weird," Taylor said.

"Yeah where were you going so early?" Chad asked.

"W-well I get up and jog every morning," Taylor replied.

"I guess that would explain your outfit," Chad said.

Taylor looked down at herself and noticed that she only had on was a cropped T-shirt and some shorts. Embarrassed she wrapped her arms around herself trying to cover up as much as possible.

Chad noticed her trying to cover herself up. She never really showed much but he had to admit that she looked hot and her beautiful curves were more visible.

"Sorry," Taylor said softly, "I would have been dressed but I wasn't expecting you to come so early."

"You don't have to apologize I wasn't expecting you to be up. It was supposed to be a surprise," Chad replied as the wind starting to blow on the chilly morning.

Taylor shivered as the wind blew on her bare skin. Chad saw that she was cold so he came closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think that we should go outside usually I wouldn't be cold because I'd be jogging," Taylor exclaimed to him.

"Come on," Chad said to her. They walked inside and Chad ran right into her 6'5" father.

"We haven't met yet have we?" Chad asked.

"Daddy this is Chad, Chad this is my daddy," Taylor said.

Both Taylor and Chad were afraid of how her dad would react. Chad had it all planned out before he came but the sight of the 6'5" 250 pound man scared the hell out of him.

"Hello Mr. McKessie it's nice to meet you. I know that this is early and short notice but a couple of friends and I are going down to Sierra County to go to Lions Beach and hang out for the rest of the weekend. We'll meet up with them on the way down there. It would mean a lot to me if Taylor could come along. My uncle is going to be down there to chaperone us and her best friend Gabriella will be there also," Chad told him. Mr. McKessie studied him deciding whether to trust this boy or not.

"Let me talk to your uncle," Mr. McKessie said.

"Um… sure I'll call him on my cell and he'll tell you all about it," Chad replied dialing the number. Chad handed him the phone with a look of confidence on his face. He promised no matter what he wouldn't back down no matter how scary her father was.

"Okay I'll let her go but if I find out that you did anything to hurt her then I will personally make sure that you will never even look at her again. Do you understand young man? I am trusting you with my daughter and I expect you to make sure she's okay," Mr. McKessie said. He stuck out his hand and shook with Chad to make the deal.

"Yes Sir. I promise you that nothing will happen to Taylor because she means a lot to me too," Chad replied blushing after he realized what he said.

"Good," Mr. McKessie answered.

Mrs. McKessie entered the room and greeted Chad. "Taylor go get dressed we'll be in the family room if you need us."

"Okay I'll be down in a half an hour," Taylor replied. Chad sighed and sat down knowing it would be a little bit longer than a half an hour.

**1 hour later**

Taylor finally came down the stairs fully dressed with all her bags packed.

"Let me help you with those," Chad said grabbing her bags.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"By sweetie I'll see you when you get home. If this young man does anything to hurt you, you let me know and he'll be sorry," Mr. McKessie said giving his daughter a hug.

"Bye mom bye dad," Taylor said leaving out the door.

"Sorry about my dad. He's kind of strict when it comes down to boys," Taylor said getting into the car.

"No problem most of the girls I date have some pretty mean dads. Yours is a little meaner but nothing a big strong man like me can't handle," Chad flexed his muscles.

"You're so cocky."

"No babes it's just pure confidence."

Taylor laughed at him and said, "Okay I'd like to see you in a boxing match with my dad."

"You might if you don't promise me something."

"What?"

"Okay you're going to laugh when you here this. Okay… my uncle isn't really going to be there. The person your dad called was Troy pretending. Gabriella was probably laughing in the background. It's only going to be me, you, Troy, and Gabriella sharing a hotel suite."

Chad was expecting Taylor to laugh but she didn't. "You mean you lied to my dad?"

"Yea I did are you going to tell him?"

"No, I'll spare you but Troy and Gabriella better be there."

"Don't worry they will be."

"I'm trusting you," Taylor said taking a chance.

"Good you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

"McDonalds."

"Yeah that's fine."

**On the road**

They had stopped and eaten at McDonalds and they were on the highway. The car was completely silent except for the radio and the occasional mumble of a song that they knew. Taylor noticed that they were out of Albuquerque and hadn't met up with Troy and Gabriella yet. It was making her sort of nervous. She didn't know what Chad was capable of. She started to get thoughts in her head that they weren't ever going to meet with Troy and Gabriella. Chad was stopping for gas and he left her in the car. She decided to call Gabriella to see if she was right.

**Gabriella**, Taylor

**Hello**

Gabi

**Yeah**

What are you doing?

**I'm in the car**

You are where are you going?

**Troy and me are going out for breakfast**

You're not going to the beach?

**No**

Oh my God

**What?**

Chad's going to kill me

**What are you talking about?**  
H-he said that w-we were going to t-the beach and we were going to meet up with y-you and Troy there

**Oh I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for things you are overreacting**

Ask Troy what's going on

**Ok hold on**

Alright

**Um… he said he doesn't know what Chad's talking about**

Gabi I'm scared

**Chad really likes you he wouldn't do anything to hurt you**

But why would he lie

**I don't know Taylor just calm down and go with the flow**

No Gabi

**I'll call you back later**

Gabi wait hello… Gabi… damn

She hung up the phone and sighed just as Chad was getting back in the car.

"You look worried," Chad said.

"Chad take me home."

"What?"

"You heard me I want to go home!"

"Too bad," Chad laughed.

"Let me out of the car," Taylor said banging on the door.

"Hold on hold on Tay calm down. What is going on why are you acting this way?"

"You lied to me!"

"About what?"

"You said that Troy and Gabriella were going to be there and I just called Gabi and she said that they were going out to eat!"

"That's because it's a surprise. Okay the plan was to surprise you and say we were taking you guys out to breakfast and that we were going to stay in a hotel but I had to deal with your dad so I just had to tell the halfway truth. Troy thinks that I told you the same thing. Look I swear to you that when we get there Troy and Gabriella will be there waiting. I thought you said you trust me?"

"I do, I just, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry I trust you."

"Ok good now let's get back on the road," he said giving her a quick kiss.

A/n- Hope you liked the chapter. I know it's a little short. The next chapter they are on the beach so it will definitely be a lot longer. Nothing much really happened in the chapter I know it's not my best it's kind of a filler.

_**Important Authors Note: Ok everyone just yo let you know I'm going on a vacation next Friday. I'm really excited and I can't wait to have some fun. I'm in a really great mood, which means I'll be updating! Here is the schedule basically:**_

_**Tuesday: Turning Point**_

_**Wednesday: Rooftop**_

_**Thursday: Bling**_

_**Friday: Hoopster**_

_**Saturday: Turning Point**_

_**Sunday: Rooftop**_

_**Monday: Bling**_

_**Tuesday: Hoopster**_

_**Wednesday: Mystery new story!**_

_**Thursday: Last chapter of Turning Point before I leave on Friday morning**_

_**Other Important Dates**_

_**Aug. 13- 1st chapter of Spring Break Stalker**_

_**Aug. 14- Rooftop update**_

_**Aug. 16- Bling update**_

_**Aug. 19- Hoopster update**_

_**Aug. 20- Mystery story update**_

_**Aug. 22- 2nd chapter of Spring Break Stalker**_

_**Aug. 23- Another story update (don't know yet)**_

_**Aug. 27- 2 days before school starts up again COLLEGE SERIES WILL FINALLY BE UP**_

_**So as you can see I have a lot of things going on so review and tell me what you thought about the chapter or something about the schedule questions or anything. Just let me know! **_

_**THANKS FOR READING! **_


	8. Getting there

A/N- It's kind of late so it will be really short!

Meeting up with Troy and Gabriella

Taylor and Chad had finally arrived at the hotel with Gabriella and Troy.

"Damn what took yall so long I thought you weren't coming at first!" Troy said greeting them.

"Dude traffic wasn't doing me the best you know!" Chad replied.

"Hey Tay," Gabriella said.

Taylor hit Troy in the head with her purse. "Ow! What was that for you're not my girlfriend only Gabi can hit me like that!"

Gabriella took it upon herself to hit Troy in the head with her purse too. "I'm getting double teamed and I don't even know what I did!"

"You told Gabriella you didn't know what Chad was talking about and scared me," Taylor pouted.

"And you didn't tell me what was going on even though you know how much I hate surprises," Gabriella pouted.

Chad and Troy grabbed their girlfriends and headed up the elevator to the suite they would be staying in for the weekend.

"Wow this is nice!" Gabriella jumped on the bed.

"I know!" Taylor joined her on the bed.

They jumped back and forth between the two beds that were in Chad and Taylor's side of the room.

"I know this is cool!" Troy and Chad joined them making it crowded.

Gabriella pushed Troy off the bed making him land on his head. "Ow! What did I do today to be abused so much?"

Taylor laughed and pushed Chad off the bed making him land on his head too. "I'm okay my afro broke the fall!"

They all laughed and then went to get dressed in their swimsuits.

"Okay I hope you girls have everything because we have a bit of a drive to the beach and once we get their we can't come back for forgotten beauty products you may need!" Troy announced.

Gabriella hit him, "We have everything don't treat us bad because we like to be pretty."

"Yeah don't treat them bad," Chad chimed in.

"Chad dude shut up you said the same thing when we were talking earlier today."

Taylor gasped sarcastically, "Chad is this true."

"I don't know what he's talking about I said nothing of the kind," Chad said kissing her a kiss.

"Who cares I'm ready to hit the beach!" Gabriella yelled.

"Let's roll!"

They all scrambled out of the room and into their cars.

Chad and Taylor

"See look Troy and Gabriella are here. I'm not a crazy psycho serial killer slash rapist," Chad joked.

"Yeah I know sorry about that but I don't really trust many people and especially not guys."

"Can I ask you something?" Chad said seriously.

"You just did," Taylor laughed.

"Ha ha funny but I'm for real."

"What is it Chad?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before me?"

"Um… yeah I actually did… it was a couple years back. His name was Michael and he broke up with me when he moved to New York. I thought that I loved him. Ever since him I didn't really want another boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Tay. You don't have to worry though because I wouldn't do anything like that with you. Even if I moved to Antarctica I would find a way to make it work."

Taylor laughed, "Thanks Chad you're not really the guy I expected you to be you're really sweet."

"Well thank you my love," he said before giving her a kiss.

With Troy and Gabriella

"Did you see the way Chad stuck up for Taylor at the party?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup, you know I would have done the same thing for you baby," Troy said jealously.

"I know you would have but I didn't expect it from Chad. I guess you, him, Zeke, and Jason are all different from the other basketball boys."

"Yeah I suppose we are."

"Well I'm happy that I have someone like you. I just hope that Chad will never break Taylor's heart like her last boyfriend did."

"Really I doubt he will do whatever her last boyfriend did. I talked to him last night and he told me how much he was feeling Taylor."

"Good I hope it all works out. Everything is perfect I know nothing can bring us down."

A/N- So that's what Gabriella thinks. I have a poll I want everyone to vote on. After this weekend I was thinking about having 2 more weeks of Chaylor fluffiness with a little drama. It will be about 5 chapters long at the max but they'll be pretty long. But then my cousin said she likes when stories get straight to the point. So I want everyone to vote and tell me whether to add a little more fluffiness or go straight to the drama.


	9. VERY IMPORTANT

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ **_

Okay so I just wanted to let everyone know that Spring Break Stalker is posted! Please go read now I'm really excited and looking forward to what everyone has to say! I know it may not be as important as you think but it's important to me!

Quick summary:

**Spring Break Stalker- **Its the sequel to Turning Point. It's around spring break and the gang is planning on having a great spring break together. Taylor meets a boy at school who helps her out. He wants to be more than friends but she doesn't. When she goes missing will Chad be able to come to the rescue or will it be too late?

**_So I suggest that if you haven't read Turning Point then go read it right now! That's all for now!_**


	10. Sierra County Part 1 of 3

**_A/N- This chapter will be longer than the last one. Semi-important authors note at the bottom. Warning: You'll probably be mad at me!_**

**Arriving at the beach**

When they got to the beach Troy and Gabriella went their separate ways leaving Taylor and Chad to deal themselves.

"So we're here what do you want to do?" Chad asked.

"I kind of wanted to get in the water. Since it's so hot out here I was thinking that maybe we could find a beach chair and put on some sunscreen so that we won't get sunburn," Taylor explained.

"So you're trying to be funny huh?" Chad asked Taylor quietly as they walked to find a spot.

"Well I mean you asked me what I wanted to do and I want to do what you usually do on a beach," Taylor stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah smarty lay down," Chad smiled. Taylor looked at him confused.

"Why do you want me to lay down?" Taylor asked.

"So I can put sunscreen on you. You can't really reach your back and I don't want your precious skin to burn."

"Ok but don't touch anything that you aren't supposed to." Chad sprayed the sunscreen on his hands and then gently rubbed it all over her body.

**Back with Troy and Gabriella**

Troy and Gabriella were in the water watching Taylor and Chad.

"Do you see that?" Gabriella asked as she turned to Troy.

"See what?" Troy said.

"Taylor and Chad over there all lovey dovey. Oh Troy he's spreading sunscreen on her. Isn't that the most cute and romantic thing you have ever seen in your life?"

"Um… no not really," Troy whispered in her ear.

"Troy you ruin all the fun."

"How about you just call them over here and tell them to get in the water?" Troy laughed.

"Good idea Taylor! Chad! Get over here come get in the water with us!" When Gabriella finished screaming Troy uncovered his ears and Gabriella hit him upside the head.

**Taylor and Chad**

Chad looks up when he hears someone calling his name.

"Hey Taylor Gabriella wants us to come and get in the water with them."

"Okay well let's go," Taylor said happily as she grabbed Chad's hand.

Taylor put one foot in the water and backed up.

"Tay what's wrong get in the water?" Chad asked.

"I changed my mind this water is freezing," Taylor said.

"You are exaggerating stop being a baby and get in the water." Chad pulled her all the way in the water into his arms.

Taylor screams and everyone else laughs. Taylor acts like she's mad but then Chad tickles her and she starts laughing.

"Yall done got my hair all wet," Taylor laughed.

"We're going to get it wet some more," Gabriella said splashing water on her.

"Hey!" she screamed splashing water. The guys joined and they started having a water fight. When they were done not a part on anyone's body was dry.

Taylor was laughing when Chad grabbed her. "Having fun so far?" "Yeah," she replied.

Taylor splashed some more water on Chad. He laughed, "Taylor McKessie you're gonna pay for that!"

He grabbed and swung her around in the water as she laughed and screamed for him to stop.

"Okay lovebirds me and Troy are going to take a break and get out of the water," Gabriella said interrupting.

"Cool I'm sure Tay probably wants me to stop repaying her back for what she did to me," Chad suspected.

"Yeah that's cool with me," Taylor declared. The couples walked out of the water hand in hand.

"What made you want to bring me to the beach," Taylor asked.

"Troy told me that he was going to take Gabriella on a surprise trip to the beach and he asked me if I wanted to come and of course I didn't want to be their third wheel so I thought that you would like to come," Chad answered.

"We're about to go and get some margaritas from the bar are you guys coming?" Gabriella said coming from behind them.

" I'm not really thirsty. Gabriella! You are not about to really drink alcohol are you?" Taylor asked seriously.

"Tay, I was just joking you really need to loosen up," Gabriella told her.

"I'm not thirsty either so you guys can just leave us," Chad said.

"Ok suit yourselves but a strawberry daiquiri sure does sound good right now!" Troy shouted as Gabriella and Troy ran to the bar.

"You mean a virgin strawberry daiquiri!" Taylor yelled back.

"Have you ever drunk anything with alcohol?" Chad asked quizzically.

"No! Have you?" Taylor asked surprised.

"Well um… yeah I've had a couple drinks in my life," he said.

"I guess I'm okay with you drinking but don't let me see you do it," Taylor gave him a kiss. They pulled apart as they heard someone approaching them. Chad turned around ready for a fight when he saw his buddies Ricky and Joe.

"Ricky Joe man don't be sneaking up on me like that anymore. I almost busted yall in the head," Chad told them as they greeted each other with their handshake.

"So who's the fine lady?" Ricky asked.

"Oh this is my girlfriend Taylor McKessie," Chad said proudly.

"The brainiac McKessie that you hated?" Joe asked.

"Yes, that one."

"Well damn you didn't tell us she was this fine," Ricky whispered loud enough for Taylor to hear.

Taylor blushed. Chad noticed and said, "Let's get off of the subject of Taylor for now."

"Okay we don't really have much time to talk we were on our way back to our hotel but you want to take some pictures to remember this day?" Joe asked.

"Yeah sure," Chad told them.

They finished taking the pictures and left Taylor and Chad alone again.

"They didn't scare you too much did they?" Taylor smiled and shook her head.

"You want to join Troy and Gabriella now?" Taylor asked.

"Sure," came the reply.

They walked over to the area where Troy and Gabriella were drinking some slurpees.

"I need a refill!" Troy shouted at the waiter.

"I forgot but me and Troy packed some sandwiches and chips that we can eat if you don't want to pay for the food here you just have to by drinks," Chad told them.

"So you guys want to have a little mini picnic on the beach?" Troy asked.

"I'd like that a lot." Gabriella looked at Taylor and nodded.

The guys went and got the food while the girls ordered the slurpees for everyone.

"Who made the sandwiches?" Taylor asked.

"Troy made them," Chad said nonchalantly.

"No I didn't Chad you know you made the sandwiches and I bought the chips!" Troy yelled.

"What's wrong with making the sandwiches? They actually taste pretty good is what I was going to say."

"Oh then in that case yup I made them and Troy bought the chips."

"Eww Troy these chips are staled," Gabriella said.

Troy made a sad face while everyone else laughed. After they finished eating they packed up and got back in the water.

"You want to have a staring contest?" Taylor asked.

"What? I have had one of those since I was like 10," Chad said grabbed her by the waist.

"Perfect you'll be easy to beat then," Taylor replied.

Instead of having a staring contest Chad places his lips softly on hers. He pulled her up out of the water and continued to kiss her. He moved his hands from his waist and sunk deeper into the kiss. Taylor moved her arms from the water to around his neck.

"Taylor and Chad sitting in the gutter eating peanut butter kissing each other," Gabriella teased.

Taylor pulled apart from Chad and hit Gabriella.

"What was that for?" Gabriella moaned.

"For being childish," Taylor replied and then gave Chad another quick kiss.

"Oh I forgot that I brought us some surf boards they're in the truck anybody wanna surf?" Troy asked.

"Yeah go get them Troy I want to surf!" Gabriella replied happily.

Troy went and got the surfboards. Everyone was in the water surfing likes pros except for Taylor who had the slightest idea how to maneuver the board.

Chad was so busy having fun that he didn't even notice that Taylor was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Taylor's not here," Gabriella said.

"Yall didn't notice. She never even got in the water. She's been sitting over there on the beach chair watching us this whole time," Troy replied.

"I'll go see what's up with her." With that Chad left and ran over to where Taylor was.

"Tay I want you to surf with us," Chad whined.

"I don't want to," Taylor replied not looking at him.

"Everything okay?" Troy yelled from the water.

"Yeah," Chad replied turning to Taylor, "Tay come on and surf with us please."

"No Chad just leave me alone," Taylor ordered.

"Why not? I thought we were having fun," Chad asked.

"I was having fun," Taylor said.

"Are yall sure everything's okay!" Gabriella yelled this time.

"Right now Taylor you're being an ass," Chad said.

"Well if I'm such an ass then get away-," Taylor said.

"No, I want to find out what's wrong and why you won't surf," Chad interrupted.

"I can't surf," Taylor replied, "Are you happy?"

"Tay we could have saved a lot of time if you would have just told me that," Chad said softly.

"I thought you would laugh at me and I've been laughed at way too many times already," Taylor said sadly.

"Hey I'm sorry. How about I take you out in the water and teach a few tricks," Chad said.

"Okay but promise you won't laugh," Taylor perked up.

"I promise," Chad replied lifting her chin and firmly kissing her on the lips.

Taylor smiled, "Now come on baby show me what you got."

**_A/N- I thought it was going to be longer but for some reason I couldn't stand to sit here and type this any longer. I'm starting to get bored with this story a little so I'll probably be on hiatus for a while until I get up to writing. Sorry to disappoint people who really like this story but don't be expecting anymore updates for a while._**


End file.
